


M comme aime, N comme haine

by Dinadette



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Drug Dealing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Sexism, Police, Slang, Slums, Unhappy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Ils étaient proches étant jeunes, mais la vie les avait séparés, Mathieu avait rejoint la police, était passé à l’ennemi, alors que Nicolas… L’enfant de la banlieue, du 9-3, il avait juste suivi la voie. Jenn la petite sœur attachiante. Quand son frère a disparu, elle n’a pas été la première à penser qu’il avait mis le nez dans les affaires de son ancien copain. DARK. DARK. DARK.





	M comme aime, N comme haine

M comme aime, N comme haine. Tout ça c’était bien trop facile. Les deux doigts de la main, les deux opposés. Bien sûr, ils étaient proches étant jeunes, mais la vie les avait séparés, Mathieu avait rejoint la police, était passé à l’ennemi, alors que Nicolas… L’enfant de la banlieue, du 9-3, il avait juste suivi la voie. Jenn la petite sœur attachiante, Jenn gêne comme ils disaient sans vraiment le penser complètement. 5 ans de moins que Mathieu, une éternité, un autre monde. Mathieu, Nicolas, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi…

Quand son frère a disparu, elle n’a pas été la première à penser qu’il avait mis le nez une fois de trop dans les affaires de son ancien – ancien – copain. Mais elle avait été la seule à oser en faire de même, traversant la rivière sur un coup de tête pour rejoindre le terrain vague, puis le squat sans nom où le nouveau roi du quartier siégeait.

Une fois que l’idée lui était venue, elle n’avait pu penser à autre chose, pas même à se changer avant de passer à l’action. Une robe courte, oui, mais avec une jupe tube en dessous, quand même. Ce qu’elle portait ce jour-là. Imprégnée d’eau elle avait dû s’en débarrasser et même Nicolas, le dealer sans cœur, n’avait pu rester de marbre.

« Wow, t’es bonne », il lui avait dit, son regard s’accrochant sur ses jambes, sa silhouette sous le tissu mouillé, comme s’il l’a voyait pour la première fois. C’était sans doute le cas. Regardez-moi… Elle frémit, détourne le regard pour le dissuader de même penser… Elle hait la flamme qui s’allume dans son ventre, comme jamais.

Elle le craignait, elle s’y attendait son frère était bien là, lui aussi, mais pas ou plus en état de la voir, peut-être jamais. « C’est ton ami », avait-elle gémi, pathétiquement. Nicolas dit non. Nicolas dit que puisqu’elle avait jugé bon de se mêler, elle n’avait qu’à participer. Elle allait tuer son frère. Elle refusa pour la forme car elle ne pensait pas que ça puisse être réel. Non, elle devait rêver, dériver. Elle connaissait bien ce garçon, il ne pouvait pas… La seringue se retrouve dans sa main, elle est pleine déjà, elle la tient aiguille vers le haut et tapote sur le côté comme dans les films, comme si il fallait faire attention de ne pas risquer une embolie alors même qu’on va injecter le poison. Ça ne fait pas le même bruit qu’à la télé, elle fronce les sourcils. Nicolas rigole, saisit le ridicule de la situation. « T’apprends vite, si un jour tu as besoin… ». Elle aurait tué pour un compliment de lui étant môme. Elle va peut-être aussi le faire maintenant.

« C’est pas trop tard, Nicolas, on a encore rien fait, Nicolas ». Elle insiste sur son nom. Elle n’essaye même pas de le chauffer, elle n’en est plus là. « Je dois me marier, écoute, laisse mon frère partir. Papa et maman, tu te souviens d’eux ? Tu seras l’invité d’honneur ». L’invité d’honneur, c’est bon, ça. Un dealer dans un mariage de poulagas. Et papa et maman, où est-ce qu’elle a été pêcher ça ? Il rigole encore. Il était carrément en train de se foutre d’elle là. Les larmes devraient couler, elles ne coulent pas. Comme si elle savait déjà. Trois personnes sont rentrées dans ce squat, aucune n’en sortira.  
Nicolas se penche sur son frère – elle ne veut pas penser, le corps de son frère – et tout s’accélère. Apparemment le flic n’a pas choisi l’endroit où il chuterait au hasard. Une trappe qui apparemment supportait son poids, cède à la première tentative du copain Judas. Mais qui est Judas, ici ?

Machiavélique, Mathieu n’aurait jamais pensé à ça, encore moins agi. C’était digne d’un dealer ça, justement, et pourtant… Et pourtant. Jenn se dit que peut-être c’est une affaire de rivalité, de ripou, qui a conduit son frère ici. Jenn se dit que c’est trop con. Les deux hommes tombent à l’eau, apparemment la rivière passe sous le squat, qui l’aurait cru ? Aucun des deux n’appelle à l’aide. Il n’y a personne, que Jenn. Quantité négligeable, minus habens, à peine humaine. Et pourtant dix minutes plus tard, il n’y avait plus qu’elle. 

Elle est rentrée chez elle. Elle a annulé le mariage, aussi. Personne ne lui en a vraiment voulu. Elle devait être traumatisée. Elle apprenait vite. Si un jour elle avait vraiment besoin…  
Elle marche. Le soleil cogne si fort que la tête lui en tourne. Finalement cette robe se porte très bien sans rien pour l’allonger. Faut profiter pendant qu’on est vivant. M comme aime, N comme haine, ils sont morts morts morts - Jenn gêne, trop facile. Elle se penche, sa main prend possession d’un paquet laissé nonchalamment sous un caddie volé parmi la dizaine qui traîne en bas de chaque bâtiment, symbole national. Fric facile. Tout ça c’était bien trop facile, elle apprend vite, même son frère y a touché, mais elle non plus ne vivra pas vieille.


End file.
